Golfers must carry golf clubs about when playing golf. This holds true not only on a golf course, but also in transit to golf courses. Golf clubs are somewhat lengthy and heavy. While no one single golf club is unduly lengthy or heavy, a complete set of golf clubs becomes somewhat onerous to transport. Golf clubs are typically carried about and stored in golf club bags designed for that purpose. Because such bags are frequently used to carry additional articles, such as other golf accessories, refreshments, and the like, golfers must frequently call on caddies to bear the burden, to use motorized golf carts to bear the burden, or be subjected to the tiring effort of carrying a golf bag oneself. Resulting fatigue and body heating can impair golf performance and otherwise detract from the golf experience.
Most golfers engage in practice sessions, particularly to address those aspects of their game which are at a level of accomplishment less than others. When a golfer wants to engage in a practice session for a particular type of swing or stroke, it is not necessary to bring a full set of golf clubs to a golf course. It may be necessary or desirable to bring a limited number of clubs but more than just one.
Using a golf bag in this situation leads to one of several undesirable situations. One is obviously, to carry about the unnecessary clubs. Another is to leave behind those clubs deemed unnecessary. The latter situation entails undesirable consequences. For one thing, in ordinary life, leaving golf clubs behind singly, even in a group, risks misplacement or loss of one or more clubs, and furthermore leaves these clubs unprotected from environmental hazards such as being exposed to dirt and impacts with household or other objects which may be placed in proximity to the left behind clubs, or even piled onto the left behind clubs. Even where there is no hazard to the clubs themselves, leaving some of them behind in a home environment may cause inconvenience to others. A pile of golf clubs outside an apparatus which holds them in a compact or organized way may easily obstruct passage or other activities in an occupied building.
Bringing a limited number of individual golf clubs to a practice session is not only unwieldy, but also risks inadvertently leaving perhaps one golf club behind, thereby losing it.
It would be a convenience to have a way of organizing a limited set of golf clubs for limited play, such as practice sessions which call on only that limited set of clubs.